Black Pearl Rosary
by StrangerEmotion
Summary: A story of dubious consent and coming to know that your stalker is just really, really bad at romance. Tragically bad, actually. (Xeno/Dubcon/Blood/Violence/Emotions/"Magic". A no sBurb unified universe AU.)
1. Chapter 1

Everyone warns you that while the Terran sun won't be lethal to you like the Alternian one, it's bright as hell and doesn't seem to ever go away. What they don't say is that it makes, during certain glorious times of the year, a beautiful array of visual stimulants which you enjoy spying on as they rest under umbrellas near the ocean you now call home. Your ex moirail is none too happy with your past time as she finds it to be an unhealthy waste of your time, but you suspect she might just be jealous that she isn't getting as much of your attention anymore. Especially now that you saw the most interesting human girl when swimming near the beach at night.

She's not as on display as the rest of the human populous, and she only ever comes out at dusk, her arm twined around a rainbow drinker that stands a good foot taller than her, and shines their way through the dark. When you got closer to them you could recognize the jade blood as Kanaya Maryam. She was the one who had settled the, then, virgin, mother grub on the planet Earth, after the cataclysm decimated most of their species and planet. Feferi knows her as the two had been in diplomatic talks with the people of Earth, to let the few Alternians still left become refugees on the planet Earth. You hadn't been invited as Fef thought she couldn't trust you not to cock it up by blowing a hole in the first human that dared raise its voice to her. She was probably right, you hadn't been in the best state back then. You had even almost killed her flushcrush and the pilot of the escape vessel.

Not that you particularly regret strangling Captor, the filthy dirtblood didn't deserve to look at her after all.

The pale human is out alone tonight, reflecting the moon off her skin and across the black water where your horns poke out above the waves. You tread water as easily as most people stand, watching her trail a finger into the ocean with a wistful smile on her face. You glide closer, slowly so as not to startle her. Her violet eyes catch your own as you begin to stand up from the waves, and walk on the wet shore. She looks at you curiously, but doesn't say a word. You has yet to find out how unusual an occurrence that is. As you stand closer now to her, your gills quiver and you find yourself suddenly unsure of what to say. You blush when she merely disregards you to watch a crab scuttling nearby.

You hate being so bad at what should be easy for a troll like yourself. "I've seen you before." She speaks, startling you from your thoughts. "I wondered just when you would decide to breach the waves and come ashore. Honestly, I thought it would take much longer."

Her words punch you straight in the shameglobes and you instinctively snap back, "I would never have even seen you without your walkin' nightlight. Speakin' of which, where is she tonight?"

Her human eyes become salty and wet like she could summon a little bit of the sea from within herself. You can almost taste the droplets as they well up. "I don't see how that is any of your business."

You feel a swell of victory as you mentally scratch a point for yourself in the sand. "The thrill of xeno wear off for her? I can't say I'm surprised. Nofin really worth lookin' at are you?"

Her black nails cut against your skin faster than lightning. "I know what you are up to and you can forget it. I'm never ever going to stoop so low as to hate date some alien stalker."

You grudgingly give her a point as you bring your clawed hand up to flick away the blood from your cheek. "How do you know I'm not anglin' for her, not you?"

She bit her black lips hard enough to make them swell when she released them, and you wondered briefly if sorcery was real. "Are you all so transparent? Or is it just you?"

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours." You speak, while grabbing her waist and challenging her to remove it with your eyes.

"Kanaya is with a friend… actually I'm not sure at all if they are friends." The human answered while bruising your wrist as she removed your hand. Her expression turned vulnerable just long enough to confuse you… you really had been thinking you could black pail with her… given the right incentive. Now, you weren't so sure if you could go through with a black romance if she continued to look as lost as she did. "I assume you would probably be able to tell me exactly what quadrant the two of them are in. But I'm not sure I want to know. A first, if you will."

"Who is it?" You spoke, suddenly feeling concerned.

The human sunk her knees into the sand and leaned back until she could let her toes get lapped by the waves. Even those nails were painted black. "Kanaya never told me. I know they are a troll, and that the troll is a female… other than that… she hasn't said much. I thought she might have trusted me enough after everything… but I guess she doesn't think I understand what her duties are… with fertilizing the mother grub."

You sit right down next to her, swallowing your pride and indignation long enough to ask, "Do you?"'

She looks at you and your vascular system beats double time. "Intellectually, yes."

You reach out and tentatively place your hand over hers as it is clenched in the sand. "Truth be told, I have no more glubbin' clue than you in that regard."

She half smiles and her hand relaxes in yours, and even turns around to grip back. At this point you begin to feel that you will never be able to put the human in a designated quadrant with you. Which wouldn't be a change from normal, as you never had much luck with quadrant filling in the first place. "I'm Rose."

"Eridan." You say, voice only trembling slightly. "it's a shame…"

She looks at you like she is trying to read you, but there isn't enough light. "What is…?"

You lay back and look at the stars, unable to see the one up there that had been yours. "She won't be able to fill the red with you. Humans not having bulges and all."

Rose blushed quite brightly and you didn't know whether the red clashed with her skin or made it more luminescent. But you didn't have long to wonder before she punched you in the nose. "Well, that wasn't as satisfying as I had hoped. It's like punching a fish."

You curse as violet blood trickles from your nose, sitting up so the blood would clog quicker. "What was that for?"

"You really are clueless." She speaks, picking herself up off the sand. She brushes off and it falls onto you.

"You reely lead a troll on, you know that? Acting all high and mighty. Don't act like you don't know how that comes across!" You shout now, becoming irritated with her prissy attitude.

She turns around quickly, a pair of knitting needles in her hand, and her eyes sparkling with hate.

You decide to taunt her some more, just to see what she'll do. "Did I hurt your feelin's princess?"

A bolt of dark energy arcs out at you, slicing your arm, and you know she missed on purpose but damned if it doesn't sting. "Stop looking at me. Stop talking at me. Just stop." She says, but her voice is distorted, as if in an infinitely long tunnel.

"I don't know if you know this, but you just made a declaration of intent to hatebang there." You speak as you pull out your own weapon, a white science wand. "I bet your precious Kanaya is doing the same right now."

Her eyes glow white and her skin goes greyer than yours as she begins to raise off the ground. "You should know when you are out of your league. Considering you live under the sea."

You smile at her nautical pun, caught halfway between loathing and loving her for it. "Isn't this what you wanted?" You slice your wand at her and a blast of pure white energy lights up the beach surer than any lighthouse. "If you wanted to be alone… you wouldn't have waded on my shore. Instead you set yourself out like bait… Well, don't go cryin' when I come an take a nibble."

She swats away your blast and it strikes a palm tree, felling it instantly. "You are delusional… you've got your own bulge so far up your nook that you don't know when to leave well enough alone."

You chuckle, dodging her next attack, and lunge toward her. "Whale enough, huh?"

She blasts you casually back into the sea, you land with an undignified plop. She floats over the waves and stares down at you with her eyebrows drawn up in an aristocratic expression. "Are you done now?"

You lunge up and grab her foot, dragging her under. The shock of the cold water surprises her into drinking it in. She struggles for a moment before passing out. You place a breather over her mouth and then drag her deeper into the dark.

* * *

><p>When you next open your eyes you are surprised to find yourself in that infuriating sea troll's bedroom, naked as can be, and missing your thorns. You clutch his sheets to your chest when you notice him leering at you while leaning against the doorway. "Fin-ally… was worried you might have permanent brain damage."<p>

He sounds genuinely concerned, and that only serves to piss you off more. "I hardly think this is the time for fish puns when you kidnapped me, and nearly drowned me. Now, give me clothes and a breather, and I'll be leaving."

He frowns and you shiver involuntarily, mostly due to the chill in the room. "No…. I don't think I'll be doin' that. I know I'm right… you may be a lowly human, but I sense you understand me just fine. Don't you, Rose?"

Without your weapons you are defenseless against him. Even if he didn't have his own on him… he would still be quite a bit stronger than you due to his anatomy. "I can make it to the top without them, if I must."

He looks at you with a strange mixture of pity and respect. "Don't be a glubbin' fool."

He turns a knob on the wall, which you just noticed was made of coral. It warms up significantly in the room until you have no choice but to extricate yourself from the sheets or sweat to death. He takes off his clothes with you in the room, as if it wasn't incredibly rude and not to mention creepy. Once he was as naked as you, somehow you began to feel a little less self conscious. "You can stop standin' there as if I'm poised to attack."

You drop your arms back down to your sides. "Aren't you? You seem to have some ridiculous notion that we will fight so hard we fuck."

He pressed another button, and a hole filled with green liquid opened up in the middle of the floor. It was big enough for the both of you, but you doubted very much he had ever had anyone in it with him. His gills twittered when he chanced a glance at you. "Rose, relax… I'm not going to do that unless you beg me to. And even then, I'm kind of tired from our fight."

The steam goes out of you. Your eyes fall and you get a good view of him as he sinks into the sopor slime. He thin as a rail, his clothes had covered up what looked to be a case of starvation. "No wonder you were such a pushover," You say, eliciting a glare from him. "You are malnourished."

He doesn't say a word. He doesn't have to, you somehow know exactly what he meant with just with a look. "I'm serious… you need to eat."

"Would you like me to start with you?" He grimaces, showing a jaw full of razor sharp teeth, but the gums are bleeding. "I just need to sleep, Rose."

You take a risk and slide into the icky stuff yourself. Deciding that if it was poisonous to you, Kanaya would have mentioned it by now. He grabs your arm feebly. "What do you think you are doin'?"

You press your other hand under his gills on his neck. His pulse is uneven. "Your body is giving up on you. One organ at a time."

"You're startin' to sound like Fef." He laughed, relaxed from the slime against him. He pulled you closer, and it makes you balk. But his grip is surprisingly fast. "Stay with me?"

For the moment you allow it, you worry that if you fight him it might well kill him. You take a moment to just feel, his skin texture was rougher than Kanaya's, almost like a shark. It didn't hurt too much, just made your skin tingle, the nerves on fire from the sensation. The gills, which you still had your hand against, felt soft in comparison. Then you felt something curl against your upper thigh, and no power on this Earth would get you to let him touch you with that thing. You pushed away and escaped the pod. "You insufferable prick! How dare you?"

He blinked sleepily, but their was a smirk on his face. "I thought you wanted to be persuaded. It's not like you haven't tried it before."

You blush all over, still covered with the slime, it trickles down your skin.

He looks back at you shocked. "That's what this is about? You've never, not once?"

"She doesn't want to hurt me." You say, somewhat petulantly defending your virginity to someone who obviously hadn't gone much farther.

He smiles toothily, the bleeding gums making it lose some of the effect. "If you want me to… I will hurt you."

You flush crimson and he looks both disgusted by the blood rising to your skin and turned on. "You couldn't, even if I wanted you too. Which I most certainly do not."

"Oh reely?" He spoke, handling himself under the slime. Your eyes stare transfixed, you had never even gotten to see Kanaya's… let alone touch it. "You look pretty curious to me."

You get back in, ostensibly because it was cold outside of the slime, but also because he was right. You were marginally curious. "Call it scientific interest."

He grins with superiority, and you almost crawl right back out, but it would look weak to back out now. You reach for it, but he shakes his head while grabbing your hand. "Not yet. I'm curious too, you know."

You slide right back against him, and it makes you sigh when his skin rubs across your nipples. "About?"

He pulls you into a kiss, and it's not as rough as you thought he'd be. In fact, you suspected he was only playing at feeling black for you because he thought that was what he should feel. His claws barely even prick your scalp where he held your head. His lips taste like the sea, and, even though you had very recently almost drowned, it doesn't put you off. He pulls back, his eyes heavily lidded, and you realize the world looks a bit fuzzy to you too. "Everything."

His hand coasts down your skin, less abrasive under the slime. Instead you begin to feel uncomfortably hot. A clawed finger brushes against your labia, and you shiver with need. "Just sating your curiosity, right?"

He doesn't answer, and you feel his hand being replaced by something that cups onto your clit and sucks like a motherfucker. You almost black out, and most certainly see stars. "Fuck, what in hell is that?"

He laughs, his lips between his sharp as glass teeth. "I think you know. How does it feel?"

Almost painful, but also really fucking nice, if you were the honest type. "Not bad…" You gasp, ruining your unaffected appearance by moaning into his shoulder.

"It's a good thing my pod is self cleaning, because you are so wet." He speaks slowly into your ear, punctuating it with a lick along your neck. Then he gives you no warning before it slides into you. He bites himself quite hard, violet blood oozing from his lips. "Couldn't stop it if I wanted too… And now that I feel you inside… I don't want to. How about you?" His last sentence was more gentle than the ones before it. As if he really did care.

Something ridged moves against your inner flesh and it makes the pain of his sudden entrance irrelevant. You can't speak, only shudder and grip him tightly enough to bruise. After you come down from your high do you notice all the violet in the sopor and almost scream. "Eridan, are you okay?"

But he just has the biggest, dumbest grin on his bloody face. "I'm… I'm fantastic. Reely good work there. Top notch." And he passes out completely, his bulge returning into it's protective spot in the whole bone bulge/nook apparatus.

You shake your head and climb out, finding a shower and making it hot. "Aliens." You speak in exasperation. "Weird but…."

You plan to take care of the idiot after he wakes up, because he needs you more than he realizes. And, you need him more than you had thought possible. Sometimes it is those who most get under your skin, figuratively and literally, who you can't imagine living without.

**A/N: This is probably just going to be a one shot. But I might make a followup story if there is any interest.**


	2. Chapter 2

You kick one of her many balls of yarn and it flies into a tacky wizard sculpture that shatters on impact. You pay no attention as you have weightier matters on your mind. Like what her stupid pink face is glubbing about. She's wringing her hand in front of her, and not looking as coldly unimpressed as she usually is… and it worries you. But the words she's saying don't make any cod damn sense. "Slow down a minute. Say that again but with less whalin'."

She laughs, but there are tears in her eyes, and you don't know why or how she can do both at the same time. "Remember when you said that we couldn't really pail… Well, it turns out we didn't need your weird alien reproduction method. It seems that my body accepted your genetic material without it."

You blink slowly. "What?"

She takes your cold, clammy hand covered with its many rings and places it over her middle. "Don't be dense, Eridan…"

Your eyes widen and take in her expectant expression. "Not possible."

"I assure you it is not only possible, it's happening. Unless you think-" She backed away from you when you just stood there blankly, as she shattered your preconceptions.

"What else am I 'sposed to think? We're too different, aren't we? We shouldn't be able-" He grabbed at his own horns, a full blown headache coming on.

"Magic." She said confidently, and it pitched you over the edge as your brain capsized. "Remember when I had tentacles of my own that one time you pissed me off and we-"

You nod, while groaning at the absurdity of your situation. "So… you are sayin' because you went grimdark while we fucked like rabid animals… some how that allowed you to become pregnant? How does that make any sense?"

She shrugs, unconcerned with how unscientific she sounds. "It's magic, Eridan, it's not meant to make any sense. Now, tell me… are you mad?"

You look at her startled that she would even ask that. "Of course not! Are you crazy? You, havin' my grubs, it's a dream come true. If I had thought it was possible I wouldn't have let you outta bed until I got the deed done."

She blushes, and you reach for her as sparkling tears rush down her face in full force. "I thought you might hate the idea… that you'd be too afraid of what it might mean…. That you would think a half human, half troll child to be beneath you."

You pinch her on the arm, not wanting to be as rough as usual with her when she had something so rare and beautiful inside her. "As far as I'm concerned our grubs are royalty."

She laughs, her face tucked into your shirt, making the silk wet with her tears. "I wonder what Queen Feferi would think of that?"

"She'd be squeein' and coronatin' them as soon as she could coddle them." You extricate yourself from her arms to start making dinner. You heat up the pan, deciding to make seafood, mostly because that's the only kind of food you have on hand.

She sits down at the bar, and reaches for some of her human soporifics, but you smack her hand with the towel. "None of that. I was meanin' to start weanin' you off them, guess now is a good a time as any."

She huffs, and you roll your eyes, as you pour a dollop of oil into the pan. Just enough to sear the fish. You do all the cleaning and cooking, while she is busy writing her stories about gay wizards, which is somehow hugely successful, which makes you question both the trolls and humans in her audience. You have read each and every one of her publications, but only to help her. It's not like you enjoy her tawdry, purple prose.

"I write better with a little lubricant." She weedles.

"I know for a fact that's not true." You prod, hoping she takes the bait, as you toss the fish into the hot oil. It sizzles on contact. "Unless you mean another kind of lubricant."

She turns a delicious shade of red as you look over your shoulder at her. "Oh no you don't."

You toss the towel, the color of her eyes, over your shoulder as you turn around and stare at her lasciviously. "What can it hurt? You can't get pregnant again."

Her perfect eyebrows raise. "Knowing you… I wouldn't be so quick to rule that out… You might end up fertilizing all of my eggs."

You look at her in confusion. "That's not how it already works?"

"Thankfully, no…. just whatever happens to have been released from the ovaries. Usually one egg, sometimes a few more, but not every egg." She explains, you love how enthusiastic she is to share knowledge.

You turn back around and flip the fish, trying not to forget about it as she rambles on about the human reproductive system. Your eyes widen when she mentions gestation and the length there of. "Wait… so you have to carry your grubs inside you for nine months? That's sounds tiresome. I hope that doesn't happen with a hybrid… though… I don't know how you would make and lay an egg either. More magic?"

She sighs. "I have to go see Kanaya… if anyone can help me figure this out, it is her."

You bare your sharply pointed teeth. "I'm goin' with you."

"Eridan, there is no need." She reaches across the bar for the plate as you hand her her dinner. She begins eating almost before she sets the plate back down. "I can handle it… we broke up peacefully… She understands that with you and me vacillating as we do, she and I can't have a stable flushed relationship. She's actually happy for you, in a way."

"What if that changes when she knows you have my grubs in you?" You ask, sitting down beside your… you didn't know exactly what to call her. Matemesis? Kissprite? "She might not want to hurt you herself… but I don't trust Serket not to do something for her."

"I can handle Vriska." Rose stubbornly refuses to acknowledge your concerns. "She knows not to mess with me… Especially since her mind control is useless when I'm grimdark."

"Doesn't matter. I'm goin'. That's final."


	3. Chapter 3

After everything that had happened just getting to the human homeworld you were glad to just disappear from all the people you had thought of as friends. And the ones you hadn't thought of at all. When you didn't want people to have tabs on you they didn't… with a little help from Equius. So, as the years passed you immersed yourself in your work as a simple beekeeper/programmer. It wasn't the glorious life you had led previously… where you had full command of a fleet of starships. But, to be honest, the only thing that glory had brought you was the pain of losing someone you loved more than anything. When Aradia… now that she was gone, the only thing that mattered was getting her back. Again, with a little help from Equius.

The highblood in question was hands deep in the wires that made up Aradia's innards. Your hands crackled with energy momentarily before you pulled yourself back. Equius didn't seem to notice or mind your reaction as he installed yet more hardware into your matesprit. He pulled his large hand out of her delicate frame and turned to look at you as you leaned against the doorway.

He pushed up his goggles and smiled through chipped teeth. "How is it progressing on your end?"

You push off from the door frame and pull the pad from your coat to show him. "She's finished. All that remains is testing."

He looks at you strangely, like he was pulling you apart to replace a screw. "Sollux… You'll rest while I finish on my end. You can't go on like you are." He doesn't even look at the code on the screen.

You half nod, half shrug and place the pad back into your coat pocket. "I can't. I close my eyes and I see her falling… I see that spidery bitch watching on with a smirk on her face. All because I was in her web… mucking it up."

Equius glances at you with sympathy. "She hasn't won herself any favors… only Kanaya bothers with her now."

You snort, not surprised in the least by the news. "She always did have some complex about Serket… saving her or killing her… it was never clear until it was too late."

Zahhak arranges the wires back inside Aradia with surgical precision, his sheer brute strength not evident at all in the way he handles her. He's not nearly as sweaty as he usually is, what with it being winter… That was the first thing you noticed about the planet, it got cold, very cold during some months of the year. You always have to keep the bees from freezing to death during the winter season. All while wanting to stay in your 'coon until it is warm again.

"That's not the most shocking thing, I agree. However, when I went to check on the grub cave's systems my visit was interrupted by Eridan-"

"What was that douche even doing there? Serket backed out of their little deal leaving him high and dry… he should know she won't black date him as he is." You cut off Equius and he clenches down hard on his screwdriver.

"Let me finish. He was there to protect his human. He found someone that doesn't find his neediness utterly repulsive…. But that's not the shocking part… you won't believe it when I tell you-"

You begin to lose your patience, your lisp making you sound like a spastic snake. "EQ if you don't spit it out so help me-"

"She's pregnant. With his grubs. There, happy?" Equius spoke in a clipped tone of voice, his lips a thin line.

You probably look utterly ridiculous with your mouth hanging open. "That's not possible."

"Kan confirmed it. She thinks they will be born the human way. It's disgraceful… and yet Eridan was smiling proudly." Equius spoke while he started welding AA's legs to her torso. "The human has a contract with the dark ones."

You flop down into a pile of EQ's towels, the clean ones, and rest your eyes for a little bit. Just one second so you can process the news that Eridan filled a bucket before you. The sound of the welder lulling you to sleep. When next you open your eyes you find yourself staring into the blue, pitiless depths of a robot's eyes. She stares at you without a trace of her former warmth. It was exactly how you had programmed her, you didn't want to replace Aradia… nothing could ever do that. You wanted to avenge her.

"Sollux," She speaks dully, cold metal hand outstretched for you to take, "Are you ready for phase two?"

"I've been ready for sweeps." You speak, grabbing her hand to let you pull you up.

* * *

><p>You smooth down your black dress over what seems to you like a huge bump in front of you and look over to Eridan as he talks lowly with Kanaya. They seem to be discussing your impending labor. You catch snippets about ancient trolls being birthed in almost the same way, before the mother grub was invented to make it easier to breed an army. You feel all nine eyes on you of the one called Vriska, but you ignore her. You imagine that, more than anything, pisses her off. The grub inside you kicks with it's little legs, causing you to wince in pain. It had only been three months since the little one had been conceived, but it was already time for it to come out.<p>

"I want you to look after her personally, Kan. Not one of the drones that EQ built to help you." Eridan demands. You roll your eyes at him.

He looks back at you with a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay? I heard you gasp."

You nod, but it's not a particularly emphatic one. "I'm fine… just pregnant."

He places a kiss on your lips that is sweet and salty, like salted peanuts. "I'm flying in the dark here, Rose."

You take his hand and Vriska makes a distasteful noise, which you ignore. "I don't know anymore than you do… I don't even know if I can give birth to her." You feel completely out of your depth, and much too young to be taking on such responsibilities.

In the tense moment between speaking and thought the ground shakes and the door is blasted inwards. Eridan steps in front of you, his white wand held out at the intruder. You take out your thorns and black energy licks against your skin. Vriska tries to use her mind control on the dark shape hidden in the cloud of debris, but it resolves into the form of a robot troll that looks at her impassionately. "Your tricks have no place here." The robot speaks without inflection.

Behind the robot are two trolls you don't recognize. But Eridan does as he speaks to them with a tone of familiarity. "Couldn't you wait until after I'm gone?"

The one sparking red and blue and floating in the air spoke back in a lisp that did nothing to make him less intimidating. "You expect to to believe you don't want in on this? Sing me another tune, jackass."

Eridan doesn't make a move. "Whatever you say. You got yourself into this mess. Leave me out of it."

"Seen Terezi recently?" The other asks, as the robot pins Vriska to the wall. "That bitch knows where she is and I want her back."

All this time the muscular one is silent, that is… until Vriska starts laughing. "Look who is upset I outwitted him… you thought you were so much smarter than the rest of us, Captor. How does it feel to have your worst fears confirmed?"

"Shut up." The blue blooded troll spoke softly. "Just stop pretending, Vriska."

Kanaya lunged at Equius with a chainsaw, but only made it halfway across the room before Twin arcs of blue and red slammed into her and knocked her against the cave wall. "Sorry, Kan… you don't get to ruin this again."

Kanaya lays slumped ungracefully against the wall which moves Vriska to scream in rage. "You won't get away with this, Captor." Serket attempts to use her mind control once more on the only one in the room vulnerable to it, the red and blue sparking one himself.

The one called Captor laughs. "Tell us where TZ is and maybe I won't kill you, you conniving bitch."

Vriska groans in frustration, her limbs going weak as she dangles against the wall. "I don't know… I… don't remember. Sollux, please..."

"I'm not going to kill you." Sollux says but, contrary to his words, his eyes blast out a quick psionic blast that goes straight into Vriska's eye. She screams in pain and soon loses consciousness.

"Sollux," You speak, as the robot takes the limp body of Vriska out of the door. "Was she worth all this?"

He pauses to look at you. "Yes."


End file.
